parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Full Tomy Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories Transcript.
Here is TrainBoy43's second Tomy Thomas and Friends full movie from Video Treasures. List of Episodes Six Main Episodes *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) Bonus Episode *Daisy (George Carlin) Sing Along Song *Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover Transcript (The Intro to Thomas and the Special Letter with the Video Treasures audio and the Introduction Thomas theme) *TrainBoy43: Warning! This video is made by me, known as Jack McDaniel, TrainBoy43, that is. My productions intro, which you'll see, will contain video clips and audio for my remakes, that are not owned by me. Remember: This productions intro will be used for all year round YouTube, VHS, and DVD. We now join our regular scheduled programme in already in progress. (the VCI music plays with several clips from Thomas the Tank Engine, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dumbo, The Simpsons, Rocko's Modern Life, Jimmy Neutron, The Little Engine That Could (2011), Casey Jr and Friends, Toy Story, Tickety Toc, Garfield, Blue's Clues, The Three Stooges, Veggietales, The Rescuers, Pound Puppies, and Teen Titans, before the main title goes to the Profile of TrainBoy43. The intro title begins where Thomas is puffing along his branchline, hauling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, and when Thomas puffs under a bridge with the title saying Thomas and the Special Leteer and Other Stories, he arrives on time at his station called Ffarquhar, with the storyteller, George Carlin narrating the full movie) Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Narrator: One evening, Thomas brought his last train to the junction. Percy was glad to see him. (Thomas arrives, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Drew, his dismissing coach, Clarabel, and Beatrice into the station to meet Percy, three mail cars, and a caboose, and Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie) *Percy: Are you on your way to the big station, Thomas? *Thomas: Yes I am. Why? *Percy: Because I'm going there too. *Thomas: I think something's up. *Narrator: Toby looked up in the sky. *Toby: Where? *Thomas: Not up there, down here. *Narrator: Laughed Thomas. *Toby: How come something be up when it's down? *Narrator: Thomas was too excited to explain. *Thomas: Bust my buffers! Look over there! *Narrator: Mavis, BoCo, Bill, Ben, Donald, Oliver and Douglas paraded past. (the engines pass by) *Donald: Good evening, you three. *Narrator: Whistled Donald. *Donald: Aren't we all a fine sight? *Toby: Very splendid indeed. *Narrator: Admired Toby. *Donald: Sorry we can't stop. Sir Topham Hatt wants us all together at the station. *Thomas: What is this about? *Narrator: Asked Thomas. *Driver: Sir Topham Hatt has a plan. *Narrator: Answered his driver. *Driver: Come on. *Narrator: So they followed the other engines to the big station at the end of the line. (Thomas, Percy, and Toby, their coaches freight cars, and cabooses, hurry to the big station) *(Engines whistling) *Sir Topham Hatt: Silence! *Narrator: Called Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: I have an important letter to read from a little girl who is five years old. Dear Thomas and all the engines, please can I meet you? My friends say they would like to meet you too. You can come to my house for tea, but my mummy says there aren't any railway tracks in my house. Can you come to the station instead? Thank you very much. It seems... *Narrator: Continued Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: ...that there any many girls and boys who would like to meet you. Therefore, we are all going to the big city faraway. *Engines: Hooray! Hooray! *Narrator: The engines whistled. *Sir Topham Hatt: Silence! Other engines will be working here while you were away so please show them what to do. *Narrator: As Annie and Clarabel are going to the big city, Thomas and Oliver practice with some other coaches. (the engines are shunting some coaches) Thomas grew more and more excited. Too excited for his own good. *Thomas: I'm glad I'm a splendid engine. (Thomas and Oliver pass with some coaches) *Narrator: He puffed. *Thomas: Sir Topham Hatt thinks I'm really useful engine. I had a race with Bertie once. I whooshed through the tunnel and stopped in inch from the buffers. *Narrator: Then Thomas made his mistake. *Thomas: Just like this! *Narrator: He boasted. *(Thomas bursts into the buffers, hits through a fence, rolls down a slope and smashes into a wall) *Narrator: No one was hurt, but Thomas' front was badly bent. They telephoned to Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: I'll send up the workmen. *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: But if they can't mend Thomas in time, we'll have to go to the big city without him. *Narrator: Poor Thomas. (birds are tweeting around Thomas's head, and with his tongue sticking out, his eyes spin round) 8:00 next morning, the engines waited at the junction. Toby and Percy reached on the truck, and Duck had pushed them into place behind Edward. Gordon, James and Henry are ready to lead off. They whistled impatiently. Sir Topham Hatt looked at his watch. (the engines are ready until Thomas arrives) *Sir Topham Hatt: I'll wait one more minute for Thomas and then we have to go. *Thomas: Oh, thank goodness you're still here. *Narrator: Panted Thomas. *Annie and Clarabel: I hope we're not late as it's just after eight. *Narrator: The conductor blew his whistle and waved his flag. The engines cheered. *Engines: Look out, big city, here we come! (leave at once) *Narrator: And the cavalcade puffed away. Later at the big city, all the engines were lined up in their splendid shed. Children were delighted to meet their friends. *Thomas: I'm glad the little girl wrote to us. *Narrator: Whispered Thomas to Percy. *Thomas: Isn't it wonderful what happiness a letter can bring? Home at Last (George Carlin) *Narrator: Skarloey had been to the works to be mended. He felt much better. (Skarloey is on a flatbed) Rusty the Diesel was helping him off his rail car. Skarloey hadn't met the little diesel before. *Skarloey: Rusty seems a kindly sort of engine. *Narrator: He thought to himself. *Rusty: I help to mend the line and do odd jobs. *Narrator: Explained Rusty. *Rusty: I hear everyone is looking forward to seeing you again. Come on. (heads home, dragging Skarloey) *Narrator: Peter Sam was feeling depressed. He was still getting over but he wanted to start work again. Sir Topham Hatt wouldn't let him. *Sir Topham Hatt: Another day's rest will do you good. *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: Besides, I got a surprise for you. *Peter Sam: For me, sir, how nice, sir, what is it, sir? *Sir Topham Hatt: Wait and see. *Narrator: The surprise was Skarloey. (Rusty shunts Skarloey alongside Peter Sam) *Peter Sam: Oh. *Narrator: Said Peter Sam. *Peter Sam: I'm glad you've come home. *Narrator: They lit Skarloey's fire and he sizzled happily. *Skarloey: I feel all excited. *Narrator: He said. *Skarloey: Just like a young engine. Now tell me all the news. *Peter Sam: I see you've met Rusty. *Narrator: Said Peter Sam. *Skarloey: Yes. I like that Diesel. *Peter Sam: So do I. *Narrator: Replied Peter Sam. *Peter Sam: It's a pity Duncan doesn't. *Skarloey: Who is Duncan? *Peter Sam: He came as a spare engine after my accident. *Narrator: Replied Peter Sam. *Skarloey: Is he useful? *Peter Sam: He keeps busy and I'm sure he means well. (a flashback to Rock 'n' Roll is shown) But he's bouncy and rude. He sings and sways and swivles around. His drivers call it Rock N Roll. *Skarloey: I understand. *Narrator: Said Skarloey gravely. His driver interrupted. *Skarloey's Driver: Duncan has done it again, he's stuck in the tunnel. Come on, old boy, we'll have to get him out. (Skarloey obeys and collects the Breakdown Train and passes Duke hauling a passenger train) *Narrator: Skarloey was pleased. He wanted to run and look forward to meeting Duncan. They found a caboose and some workmen and hurried up the line. *Skarloey: How nice and smooth the rails are. *Narrator: Thought Skarloey. *Skarloey: They mended all the old bumps. The little diesel has helped to that. What a difference Rusty's made to the line. *Narrator: Quite soon they found Duncan. He was stuck at the far end of the tunnel and he was very cross. (Skarloey and the works train find Duncan, two blue and yellow coaches and a blue caboose stuck at the far of the tunnel) *Duncan: I'm a plain blunt engine, I speak as I'm fine. Tunnels should be tunnels and not rabbit holes. This railway is no good at all. *Duncan's Driver: Don't be silly! *Narrator: Snapped his Driver. *Duncan's Driver: This tunnel is quite big enough for engines who don't Rock N Roll. *Narrator: It took a long time to clear away the rocks and set Duncan free again. At last, Skarloey was able to push Duncan and his coaches safely through. *(once they clear the rocks, Skarloey frees Duncan by pushing him and his coaches through) *Narrator: The caboose was left on the siding and the workmen stayed to make sure everything was safe. Duncan grumbled all the way home, but Skarloey payed no attention. (Skarloey shunts Duncan and his passenger train home) Later, Sir Topham Hatt spoke severly to Duncan. (in the evening, Casey Jr passes by, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) *Sir Topham Hatt: Listen to me. There is nothing wrong with that tunnel. You stuck in it because you tried to do Rock N Roll. Tunnels are not dance floors and you are not a pop star. (Duncan thinks of tunnels being dance floors and that he is a popstar as Elvis Presley) *Narrator: Then Sir Topham Hatt gave his full attention to Duncan's funnel. *(Sir Topham Hatt then looks at Duncan's funnel) *Sir Topham Hatt: If it happens again... *Narrator: He ended ominously. *Sir Topham Hatt: I should find ways to cut you down to size. In other words your carreer is um (clears throat) on the line. Need I say more? (Duncan is surprised) *Narrator: Duncan thought Sir Topham Hatt had said quite enough and he remained completely silent and still for at least the whole evening. (Duncan is anxious) Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Narrator: Skarloey the Little Engine loves all the sights and sounds along his line and knows them very well. (the scene opens with Skarloey hauling one blue and yellow coach and blue caboose) One morning, soon after he returned from being mended, he was enjoying his journey more than ever before. Along the way, he met Rusty. (Skarloey, with his blue and yellow coach, now coupled to another blue and yellow coach, between his first coach and his blue caboose, returns home and meets Rusty hauling a breakdown train) *Skarloey: You know... *Narrator: He said. *Skarloey: If I couldn't see those familiar faces and places, I think I was on a different railway. You've done wonders with these rails. *Narrator: Rusty laughed. *Rusty: I'm glad you're pleased. Manager says let's mend the tracks so well that he don't know where he is. And we did, and you didn't if you take my meaning. (Skarloey and Rusty head toward the big station) *Narrator: Skarloey liked this hard working diesel. *Rusty: There's still one more bad bit. *Narrator: Warned Rusty just before the first station. *Rusty: An engine might come off there particularly Duncan. He will Rock N Roll along the line. Look at him right now. I hope he doesn't hurt his passengers. *Duncan: What's that about me? I'm a plain engine and I believe in plain speaking. Speak up! *Narrator: Rusty warned Duncan about the bad bit of rails. *Duncan: Huh! I know my way about. I don't need smelly diesels to tell me what to do. *Narrator: Rusty felt hurt. Duncan banged about the yard. (Duncan goes to the yard, picks up a red coach two blue and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose, and runs toward the station) Then, he clattered crossly to the station. James was already there waiting for him. *James: You're late! *Narrator: He snapped. *Duncan: I know. *Narrator: Said Duncan. *Duncan: It's that smelly Diesel's fault. Rusty tries to teach me how to stay on the rails and then goes off leaving me to find my own coaches. *James: You poor engine. *Narrator: Sympatized James. (Johnny thunders by, hauling his mail car and caboose) *James: I know all about Diesels. One crepted into our yard and ordered us about. I soon sent him packing. *Narrator: Duncan was filled with admiration. He didn't know that James was boastful and sometimes didn't tell the truth. *Duncan: Send Rusty packing, send Rusty packing. (James departs, and as Duncan passes Sir Handel hauling a freight train, he climbs a hill) *Narrator: Snorted Duncan. He climbed a hill furiously. *Duncan's Driver: Well done, boy. *Narrator: Encouraged his driver. *Duncan's Driver: Keep it up. *Narrator: Soon they were near the first station. Duncan was pleased. *Duncan: Nothing's happened, nothing's happened. Silly old diesel, clever me. *Narrator: And he rocked and rolled along the line. *Duncan's Driver: Steady, boy. *Narrator: Checked his driver. But it was too late. *(Duncan comes off the rails in the process) *Duncan: Sleepers and ballast! I'm off. *Narrator: And he was. *Rusty: I warned him. *Narrator: Said Rusty. *Rusty: But all he did was call me names. *Narrator The little diesel refused to move. *Skarloey: I'm ashamed of you Rusty. *George Carlin: Said Skarloey. *Skarloey: Think of the passengers what are they going to do? *Rusty: Oh, I've forgotten them. Yes of course, we must help the passengers. *Narrator: And Rusty roared into life. (Rusty roars to the rescue, taking the breakdown train with him) Duncan stood sad and solitary. He couldn't Rock N Roll now. *Duncan: Oh, dear. *Narrator: He thought. *Duncan: Everyone will know how silly I am. *Narrator: The passengers had to get out and help too. They weren't very pleased about that but worked as hard as they could. *(The passengers lift Duncan back on the rails) *Narraotr: They carefully leavered Duncan back onto the line. After that, Duncan was extra careful all day. At last, evening came. (Duncan runs along with his passenger cars and caboose following) *Duncan: Rusty. *Narrator: He whispered. *Duncan: Thank you for helping. I'm sorry I was rude to you. *Rusty: That's all right, Duncan. *Duncan: I wish all diesels were like you. Let's be friends. *Rusty: Suits me. *Narrator: Replied Rusty. *Rusty: We'll mend that bad bit of rails first thing tomorrow. Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Narrator: Sir Handel is very proud of his big sturdy wheels. They have brought tires and whole wells to the rails. But they are unusual. (as Sir Handel goes to the shed, Thomas clanks by, with Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice, his special coach. As Sir Handel arrives to meet Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, and Duke, Duck goes by, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose) One day, the other engines wouldn't stop teasing him. *Engines: Look at his steamroller wheels. *Narrator: They joked. *Sir Handel: Be quiet. *Narrator: Snorted Sir Handel. *Sir Handel: You're jealous. *Peter Sam: Don't worry. *Narrator: Soothed Peter Sam. *Peter Sam: The engines all teased me about my special funnel until they learned how useful it is. *Sir Handel: Did you hear that? *Narrator: Huffed Sir Handel. *Sir Handel: My wheels are special like Peter Sam's funnel. I can go faster than any of you. *Narrator: Skarloey had a plan to make Sir Handel see sense. *Skarloey: With your grand wheels, Sir Handel. *Narrator: Said Skarloey. *Skarloey: You're just the engine to tackle George. *Sir Handel: Who's George? *Skarloey: That steamroller over there. *Narrator: Replied Skarloey. *Skarloey: Listen. *Narrator: The steamroller was making rude remarks about the engines. (George goes back and bumps into some rubble) *George: Railways are no good. Turn them into roads. Pull them up, turn them into roads. Railways are no good. Turn them into roads. Pull them up, turn them into roads. *Sir Handel: Don't worry. *Narrator: Said Sir Handel. *Sir Handel: Leave him to me. I'll send him packing. George will soon get a run for his money. *Narrator: Later that morning, George was at the level crossing. (Sir Handel arrives, hauling four coal cars, two slate cars, and a caboose to meet George) *George: Huh! You're Sir Handel, I suppose. *Narrator: Sir Handel was standing no nonsense. *Sir Handel: And you, I suppose, are George? Yes, I've heard of you. *George: And I've heard of you. You swank around with your stearoller wheels, pretending you're as good as me. *Sir Handel: Actually, I'm better. Goodbye. (Sir Handel chugs away before George follows) *Narrator: George chuffered on, fuming. Later that day, Sir Handel brought a special load down after the last train had gone. (Sir Handel, with a pipe in his mouth, hums a tune, as he puffs along, with three tarp cars, four boxcars, and a caboose) When he had reached the road he saw George travelling home. (Sir Handel's mouth drops to the ground as his eyes point forward in alarm) Sir Handel tried to attract his attention. *Sir Handel: Peep! Peep! Peep! (grumpily thinking) *Narrator: George took no notice. There was barely room to pass. Sir Handel was cross. *Sir Handel: Get out of my way, you great clumsy road hog. *George: Huh! I don't move for imitation steamrollers. *Narrator: Retorted George. They lumbered along as the insults continue. Then suddenly, there was trouble. (crashes into Sir Handel's train) *Sir Handel: Aagh! *Narrator: Cried Sir Handel. *Sir Handel: That was your fault. *George: No it wasn't it was yours. *Narrator: Everyone was arguing about who was to blame. *Policeman: Hello, hello, hello. *Narrator: Said a policeman ominously. *Policeman: And what's going on here? *Narrator: This made everyone stop arguing. They set to work clearing up the mess instead. Next day, the workmen put up a fence between the road and the railway. Then they went away, taking George with him. Sir Handel thought he had made George go away. (as Sir Handel chugs away with the remainings of his train and arrives back at the yard, James goes by, with his green and yellow coach and four red coaches, while Percy passes by, hauling three mail cars and a caboose) He talked of nothing but steamrollers. *Skarloey: Oh, dear. *Narrator: Whispered Skarloey. *Skarloey: He's worse than ever. I'm sorry my plan was no good. *Rusty: Never mind. *Narrator: Said Rusty. *Rusty: We'll think of something else. *Narrator: But they had no need to do that. Some boys arrived instead. They pointed to the engine and cried... *Boy: Look! Here's Sir Handel. He tried to race a steamroller, but the steam roller nearly beat him. *Narrator: Sir Handel never mention steamrollers now. Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Narrator: Oliver had been to the works to be mended. (Oliver returns home) Some troublesome cars tricked him, and the great western engine fell into the turntable well. (a flashback is shown) Now Oliver was as good as new, be he was still worried about cars. *Oliver: I rather not used them. *Narrator: He puffed to himself. But the cars sang songs rude and loud. Scruffey, their leader, led the chorus. *Cars and Scruffey: Oliver's no use at all, thinks he's very clever, says that he can manage us, that's the best joke ever, when he orders us about, with the greatest folly, we just pushed him down the well, Pop Goes Old Ollie! *Narrator: Thomas, Duck and Percy were shocked. *Thomas, Duck, and Percy: Be quiet! (hauling their coaches as Oliver goes around the yard) *Narrator: They ordered, but they couldn't be anywhere, and everywhere they went, the cars began again. *Cars: Oliver's no use at all, thinks he's very clever, says that he can manage us, that's the best joke ever! *Narrator: At last the engines gave up. (Casey Jr passes by, hauling his yellow coach, his blue coach, his orange baggage car, his green coach, and red caboose) *Thomas, Duck, and Percy: We're sorry, Oliver. (Oliver arrives) *Narrator: They said. *Oliver: It's really my fault. (Johnny shunts some freight cars into a siding) *Narrator: Said Oliver sadly. *Oliver: I shouldn't fallen into the turntable well. *Narrator: Toad the break van felt sorry for Oliver too. Next morning, he spoke to Douglas. *Toad: I'm worried, Mr. Douglas. This disrespect for engines. Where's it going to end? (Douglas arrives) *Douglas: Who knows? *Narrator: Sighed Douglas. *Toad: I've got a plan, Mr. Douglas. May I stay here tonight and help Mr. Oliver? We're both Great Western, and must stand together. *Douglas: Certainly, Toad. *Narrator: Replied Douglas and puffed away. Soon, Toad was explaining his plan. *Duck: Goodness gracious, Toad. I don't think you should suggest such a thing to Oliver. *Narrator: But Oliver interrupted. *Oliver: No, Duck, Toad's right. It's really my fault. I must put this trouble right. *Toad: I meant no disrespect you understand. *Oliver: Of course not, Toad. Anywhere, driver says the same and he's arranged with the stationmaster. *Duck: Very well, Oliver. *Narrator: Concided Duck. *Duck: But I must hurry. My passengers will be waiting. Good luck. (hurries off to get his three Slip Coaches, along with Alice and Mirabel) *Oliver: So long. *Narrator: Smiled Oliver bravely, but he felt dreadfully nervous inside. Oliver marshalled with the worst cars two by two. (Oliver shunts all the freight cars together) *Toad: That's the way, Mr. Oliver. *Narrator: Whispered Toad. *Toad: And if you hadn't leave Scruffey till last, then you'll have him behind you. You can bump him if he starts his nonsense. (as Duck arrives, Oliver shunts S.C.Ruffey into the other cars) *Scruffey: Hold back, hold back! *Narrator: Whispered Scruffey. *Scruffey: And pass the word to the others. *Narrator: The silly cars giggled, but Oliver knew what to do. There was plenty of sand on the rails and his wheels gripped splendidly. He gave a great heave. (Oliver pulls as hard as he can) *Scruffey: Ooh! *Narrator: Groaned Scruffey. *Scruffey: I don't like this! *Duck: Go on! *Narrator: Yelled Duck. *Duck: Well done, boy, well done! *Scruffey: Oh! *Narrator: Wailed Scruffey. *Scruffey: I'm coming apart! (Oliver pulls too hard and breaks S.C.Ruffey apart) *Narrator: And he did. Then there was trouble. *Sir Topham Hatt: Well, Oliver, so you don't know your own strength, is that it? *Oliver: No, sir. *Narrator: Said Oliver nervously. Sir Topham Hatt inspected Scruffey. *Sir Topham Hatt: As I thought. Rotten wood rusty frames. Maybe if we put you back together, you'll learn yourself a better name. *Narrator: Nowadays, Oliver only takes freight cars when the other engines were busy. But they always quick to warn each other. (Oliver takes some freight cars and Toad past Douglas and Duck, who are busy with the passengers) *Cars: Take care with Mr. Oliver. If you play tricks on him, you'll never be the same car again! *Narrator: Scruffey has learned his lesson and says nothing at all. (Oliver leaves) Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Narrator: Stepney's visit to Sir Topham Hatt's railway was coming to an end. *Sir Topham Hatt: We shall miss you. (Stepney arrives) *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. Then he turned his attention to all the other engines. *Sir Topham Hatt: My railway was very busy but I'm pleased with you, but you need help. A diesel is all is available. Please do your best to avoid any, uh, ahem, disturbances. *Duck: What does that mean? *Narrator: Whispered Duck. *James: That means this diesel is difficult. *Narrator: Snapped James. And he was. The diesel surveyed the shed. *D261: (arrives) Not bad. I've seen worse. At least you're all clean. *Narrator: The engines glared. *D261: It's not your fault, but Sir Topham Hatt should scrap you and get engines like me. A fill of oil, a touch of a start and I'm off. No bother, no waiting. They had to fuss round you for hours before you're ready. *Narrator: The engines were furious! Next morning, they held an indignation meeting around the turntable. *Gordon: Disgraceful! *James: Disgusting! *Henry: Despicable! *Donald: To say such things to us. *Narrator: Cried Donald and Douglas. *Douglas: It's too teach him a lesson we be wanting. Now how do we do it? *Narrator: Their chance came sooner and they expected. (Stepney arrives with some freight cars with D261 purring comfortly until the inspector lands in D261's airing tank) The diesel was purring comfortable. An inspector watch the fitter making final adjustments. The wind tugged the inspector's hat. The diesel was ready. *Diesel: Look at me, Duck and Stepney. Now I'll show you something. *Narrator: He rolled proudly toward his coaches. (D261 rolls proudly toward his coaches until he stops) Then, it happened. Shaking and spluttering, the diesel stopped. Meanwhile the inspector was looking for his hat. The diesel seethed through furious. Duck and Stepney pushed him back to the shed. *Inspector: My hat! (Stepney and Duck push D261 back to the shed) *Narrator: Explained the inspector. *Inspector: You sucked it through your airing tank! *Sir Topham Hatt: Bother your hat. The heavy trains' due out. You have to take it, Duck. Stepney, will you help please? *Stepney: Thank you, sir. *Narrator: Cried Stepney. *Stepney: I like a good long run on my last day. *Narrator: The engines were soon ready. *Sir Topham Hatt: Gordon will take over from halfway so get the train in there. Good luck. *Stepney: Don't worry. *Narrator: Smiled Stepney. *Stepney: We'll get there and be early too. *Narrator: The cavalcade moved carefully over the rails and out to the open line. (Stepney and Duck back and couple up to Gordon's green and yellow coach, Connor's coach, Caitlin's coach, a red and white coach, a green coach, a tan coach, and a red coach and take off) *Stepney: Now for a sprint. *Narrator Puffed Stepney. *Duck: I'm ready when you are. *Narrator: Replied Duck. Soon they were whizzing through Edward's station. (Stepney and Duck, hauling the express, speed through the station past a surprised Casey Jr hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, and a horrified Tillie hauling her birthday train cars) At next, they charged at Gordon's Hill beyond. They felt the drag of the heavy coaches here. It was hard work. At last they were running smoothly along the line toward the big station. (they pull into the station, and as Toots blows his whistle and departs, hauling his three coaches, Johnny whistles and departs with his mailcar, flatcar, and caboose with Bertie leaving) *Gordon: Hello, you're early! *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: That's one of the headlamp for old diesel. *Stepney: James says he's sick as boiler sludge and sulking in the shed. *Gordon: Serves him right for saying we're out of date! (Gordon chuffs away past Stepney and Duck, who are uncoupled from the coaches) *Narrator: And Gordon chortled away. Next day, everyone came to say goodbye to Stepney. *Engines: Come back and see you soon! *Narrator: Whistled the engines. *Stepney: And you're always welcome at my bluebell railway too. (puffs away) *Narrator: Replied Stepney. Then he puffed away. What about diesel? He'd slipped out when no one was looking. But he left two things behind: a rather nasty smell and a battered bowler hat. (D261 follows) Daisy (George Carlin) *Narrator: Percy and Toby were worried. Thomas' recent accident had caused a great deal of trouble. And Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for them with important news. *(Percy and Toby arrive and stop) *Sir Topham Hatt: Here. *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: Is Daisy, the diesel railcar who has come to help while Thomas is uh, indispose. *(Daisy's theme plays) *Percy: Please, sir. *Narrator: Asked Percy. *Percy: Will she go, sir? When Thomas comes back, sir? *Sir Topham Hatt: That depends. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: Meanwhile, however long she stays, I hope you will both make her welcome and comfortable. *Percy and Toby: Yes, sir. We'll try, sir. *Narrator: Said the engines. *Sir Topham Hatt: Good. Run along now and show her the shed. She will want to rest after her journey. *(Percy's whistle toots, Daisy's horn honks and Toby's bell rings as they set off) *Narrator: Daisy was hard to please. She shuttered at the engine shed. *Daisy: This is dreadfully smelly. I'm highly sprung. And anything smelly is bad for my swerves. *(Percy, Toby and Daisy leave the shed) *Narrator: Next, they tried the carriage shed. *(Percy's whistle toots, Toby's bell rings and Daisy's horn honks) *(they come to a stop) *Daisy: This is better. *Narrator: Said Daisy. *Daisy: But whatever is that rubbish? *Narrator: The rubbish turned out to be Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta, who were most defended. *Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta: We won't stay here to be insulted. *Narrator: They fumed. Percy and Toby had to take them away and spent half the night soothing their hurt feelings. *(Percy's whistle toots as he takes Annie, Britanny, Becky, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice while Toby's bell rings as he backs onto Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie) *Narrator: The engines woke next morning feeling exhausted. Daisy on the other hand felt bright and cheerful. *Daisy: Ooh, ooh. *Narrator: She tooted as she came out of the yard and back to the station. *(Daisy stops at the station) *Daisy: Look at me. *Narrator: She purred to the passengers. *Daisy: I'm the latest diesel. Highly sprung and right up to date. You won't want Thomas' bumpy old Annie and Clarabel now. *Narrator: The passengers waited for Daisy to start. But she didn't. *(some music plays) *Narrator: She saw that a milk van was about to be coupled to her and was most indignant. *(Toby couples a milk tanker to Daisy) *Daisy: Do they expect me to pull that? *Daisy's Driver: Surely. *Narrator: Said her driver. *Daisy's Driver: You can pull one van. *Daisy: I won't. *Narrator: Said Daisy. *Daisy: Percy can do it. He loves messing about with freight cars. *Narrator: She began to shutter violently. *(Daisy shakes) *Daisy's Driver: Nonsense. *Narrator: Said her driver. *Daisy's Driver: Come on, now. Back down. *Narrator: Daisy lurched backward. *(Daisy backs up) *Narrator: She was so cross that she blew a fuse. *Daisy: Told you. *Narrator: She said and stopped. Everyone argued with her, but it was no use. *Daisy: It's fitter's orders. *Narrator: She said. *Passengers: What is? *Daisy: My fitter's a very nice van. It comes every week and examins me carefully. "Daisy," he says, "Never, never pull. You're highly sprung and pulling is bad for your swerves." So that's how it is. *Narrator: Finished Daisy. *Stationmaster: Stuff and nonsense. *Narrator: Said the stationmaster. *Shunter: I can't understand. *Narrator: Said the shunter. *Shunter: Whatever made Sir Topham Hatt send us such a feeble... *Daisy: Feeble? FEEBLE?! *Narrator: Spluttered Daisy. *Daisy: Let me. *Passengers: Stop arguing. *Narrator: Grumbled the passengers. *Passengers: We're late already. *(the shunters uncouple the van from Daisy) *Narrator: So they uncoupled the van, and Daisy purred away feeling very pleased with herself. She could now enjoy her journey. *Daisy: That's a good story. *Narrator: She chuckled. *Daisy: I'll do just what work I choose, and no more. *Narrator: But she said it to herself. Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover *Thomas first saw Terence the Tractor, Ploughing in a field one day, And he said, "My oh my, you do look funny. Where are your wheels, are your wheels, are your wheels? How ever do you move along? You really do look funny." "Don't be so rude," said Terence the Tractor *"I don't have wheels like you, Because my caterpillar tracks are so much better. And I can go anywhere, anywhere, anywhere, I don't need rails like you. One day I will prove it, show you how I do it, Then you will understand..." *(Chorus): That you don't judge a book by its cover, Don't make your mind up too soon, Things aren't necessarily, Always what they appear to be, Don't judge a book by its cover, Don't make your mind up too soon, Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, Never judge a book by its cover. *Sure enough, one winter's day, When the snow lay deep and hard, Thomas got stuck, he was in trouble, And who do you think came along, came along, And rescued him that day, The snow didn't matter to Terence the Tractor, Now Thomas understands... *(Chorus): That you don't judge a book by its cover, Don't make your mind up too soon, Things aren't necessarily, Always what they appear to be, Don't judge a book by its cover, Don't make your mind up too soon, Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, Never judge a book by its cover. *Don't judge a book by its cover, Don't make your mind up too soon, Things aren't necessarily, Always what they appear to be. Don't judge a book by its cover, Just remember the rule, Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, Never judge a book... By its cover! Facial Expressions Thomas' Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy Trains, Tomica World, Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, and TrackMaster Toy Company Thomas Set with Annie and Clarabel) *Annoyed Face (Plarail, Tomica World Thomas and Freight Car Set) *Confused Face (Plarail Thomas Round and Round Bridge Set) *Surprised Face (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster, and Tomy Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Sad Face (TrackMaster Toy Company Thomas Makes A Mess) *Tired Face (Tomy-Trackmaster Thomas Tired Set) Gordon's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Plarail, Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company, with Green and Yellow Express Coach) *Angry Face (Prarail with Powerful Gordon and Red and White Express Coach) *Sad Face (TrackMaster Fisher-Price with O' The Idignity Gordon with a Garbage Freight Car Set) James's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy-Trackmaster James Set with a Cattle Car and a Caboose) *Red Nosed Face (Trackmaster James Goes Buzz, Buzz, with a Red Caboose) *Angry Face (from James at Boulder Mountain) ([HiT Toy Company) *Scared Face (TrackMaster Revolution) Percy's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy Trains) *Scared Face (Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon Set (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail) and Percy and Rocky) *Surprised Face (Reptile Park Set) (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Tired Face (R/C Percy (TrackMaster)) Toby's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail/TrackMaster by Toy Company) *Surprised Face (Sodor Copper Mine) [HiT Toy Company Category:TrainBoy43